User talk:ShermanTheMythran
Farewell? I am sorry to hear about the loss of your time-invested project. While I was personally unsure of its sucess, I always admired you for your determination. And I know exactly how it feels to have something you put so much faith in taken away, with a blunt message from a nondescript person. However, I don't think that's enough of a reason to leave this wiki. Before you close this page, take a look at this community. Go and have a look at the edits you've made, the comments on your talk pages, the people ''you've known. Would you really leave that because you were temporarily defeated? While the decision is ultimately yours, I want you to at least consider these words. 02:39, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Eddy has a great point, Maestro. You've been a great moderator throughout the Wiki's life, always available to help out. Besides, if you leave, who would be left to challenge the ideas of the public? Me. And I don't think you want that. :P In all seriousness, though, you really should consider staying - unless you're leaving for other reasons, in which case we can respect that and see you off with a smile. Of course, we'd still be able to talk on Steam, but it would be strange not having you around anymore... -Nebula- I sincerely thank you both for your concern, but as I will not be leaving completely, I will be slowly and gradually withdrawing from my standard activity and commitments to the wiki. I'll always be around... I just now have less reason to be. Thank you guys, so very much... I'm truly glad I know you. I am very sad to see you go, I almost cryed when I was that it was all finally really over. :'( But, I still think that there might be a way, out there somewhere, but I dunno. Anyway, I guess I'm going to have to stop working on my LU world, RIGHT AFTER I STARTED WORK ON IT AGAIN! D: :P So, I guess it's back to Minecraft and regular consol games for me now... :'( LU will be missed. Dino out. DinoSharkCobra 16:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, very much so... Csk5 You respond the fastest, so... Csk swore, end of story. [[User:Keo5|₮iger'']] Oh, looks like Csk and LegoMan25 both decided to use the same word, repeatedly proclaiming that it isn't swearing. ''₮iger'' Thanks, I try to act as a chat mod would, even though I don't have the authority. ''₮iger'' Sorry about 'The End' Well, it's a shame. I was really hoping it would get some where. You still might want to try emailing a bigshot directly. As you said, it's worth a shot. Hope you see this. :( -Buzzsaw I went to LEGO, that's all I can really do, unfortunately. I was really hoping it would work as well, obviously, but I pretty much knew it wouldn't. But, as I said in the blog, I'm content to know that I was one of the very few who tried. I am now moving on to other things. I'll still try to stay in touch with you and the other great guys I met through the whole ordeal, though... In other words, I'll be on the wiki. Less than before, but still here. Your Leaving?????? Oh..... :( Why? I could leave any moment here as i don't have much to do. But i don't just come to see how things are going, i don't go to see the chat glitching. I go to see my friends, the ones i knew in LU the ones where i made friends with them because they helped me. Surely you must have somone you are good friends with on here? right? Anyway, i will miss you gone, i will miss yor little image onh the comments or in chat, i will miss YOU. The Ninja’s are watching you…….. 18:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Again, I'm not leaving leaving, I'll just be contributing less. Decreasing my activity. But I'll always be around. Too bad you are leaving. You were one of my best friends on the wiki. ''₮iger'' Oh my gosh, are you guys TRYING to aggravate me!? I'M NOT. LEAVING. I AM BECOMING LESS ACTIVE. Why are you leaving? D: Sorry abou that! I couldn't tell that from the Blog. Come to chat! ''₮iger'' -socks Jamesster- Cool conversation. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 20:54, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I've heard rumors that you're leaving. So, why? I've read the comments above me, and it seems to me your leaving because your private server didn't pan out. I'm not happy LU closed, nobody is. And I've moved on as well, but I'm still here. I've had projects fail on me, but they didn't stop me from leaving somewhere. They just put a dampen on my spirits for a little bit. After that, I was fine. If you didn't know, the family dog Ginger died two weeks ago yesterday. She was part of our family, and we have had her since she was a puppy (which was 12 years ago). I'm still sad that's she gone, but I'm working my way around it. I had to leave for a few days to cope with it, but I came back. You are feeling the same thing. Your project died, and you are not happy about it. You just need a few days off to cope with it. It will be different, it's different without Ginger, but you will get through it. ;) 20:57, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry about your dog, to start... Otherwise, the server project was the only reason I was still around the wiki so much. For the bazillionth time, I'm not leaving, I just need to balance my time better, which means less on the wiki. I'm glad you're not leaving :) I wish LEGO would make another MMO.... -Buzzsaw Not me. I'm done with LEGO. What? :S You mean LEGO as a whole or LEGO games? -Buzzsaw As I've said before, I don't really like LEGOs that much. I liked LU, and now that they killed it, I want to have even less to do with LEGO. I'm not going to let them get so much of my attention anymore. If they release another MMO somewhere down the road, chances are, I won't be a part of it. Moving on. That's a shame. I didn't know you didn't like LEGOs that much to begin with. BTW, since you're on steam and check out Naval War: Artic Circle. It's pretty neat. -Buzzsaw lost here i cant log in! HELP! it says sessoin has timed out plz log in againi did but it still says it HELP! Good thing I left my computer on... Try going to and signing in from there. If there is no change, clear your cache (Ctrl+F5) and try again. If it still doesn't work, try using a different browser (Google Chrome, Mozilla Firefox). If none of the above work, I can't help you; sorry. ON CHAT GET ON CHAT ON CHAT. Come on, it's BORING without you! :P Roseann Shadowflame 23:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC) You'd better get on chat later. :P kidding, only if you want, I'll just sit and watch people rant about stuff I don't know. :P Roseann Shadowflame 11:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) IT'S EVEN WORSE IN THERE NOW! HAVOV! NOBODY IS AT PEACE! IT IS WAR! ENDLESS DREADFUL WAR! Okay, actually it's all okay, but.... Are you gonna come in soon? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE! :P It's SO boring in there without you. Yeah, I sound like some popular prissy teenager girl... BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER. Anyway, if you can guess this game, you get double points. :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xH7l1I_12-U Roseann Shadowflame 13:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) New Section Buzzsaw, please don't edit old sections, it makes things very difficult to read. Thanks. :) Button What's the code for a button? I'll give you credit if I decide to use it. :P [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 02:26, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hehehehehe season premiere hehehehe!!! I'm goin' crazy now! :P Um.. I won't be on from now until... 1:00. :P Heh, sorry. Forget to.... signaturize or whatever. :P Roseann Shadowflame 15:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello, you are now ordered to get on chat from someone, though below you in rank and in practically everything else. :P Roseann Shadowflame 17:45, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Any Solutions? I tried out your LUGUI but now it causes the Vector Glitch, How do i Fix it? ProfessorBrickkeeper 19:24, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you switch to Imposter? And BTW, can I go on a vacation to the Realms of Insanity? [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 20:14, May 11, 2012 (UTC) A friend from yoshi wiki Hi, I'm Random Yoshi 777 from yoshi wiki, and we need your help. We resently added a feature to the wiki that changes the font color of your user name depending on your position on the wiki, but for some reason, user with spaces in their user name dont get their color changed. I know you fixed yoshi wikis css before, so can you help us with this small thing? Hope to have a reply soon, Random yoshi 777 22:05, May 11, 2012 (UTC) my yoshi wiki talk page thanksRandom yoshi 777 22:18, May 11, 2012 (UTC) LUIGI tip BTW, for LUIGI, you can change MediaWiki:Newmessageslink to the pic that says "You have 1 new message" on LU. I so miss the excitement you got when that appeared. I think it would bring back good memories if you did this. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 01:08, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I dont, but... I'm sure someone does. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 01:44, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :P No, worst case scenario you make a blog about it and it turns into another hate-a-thon. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 01:52, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Silly Songs Category? :P Just wonderin, but if you are going to have a silly songs section could you add this one ? :P Reply from AW Ha ha.... very funny. I've seen that before and worse. :P I'm surprised anyone remembers i'm still here. XD Alec Warper 12:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Very very strange :? I'm banned,right?But I managed to go to chat.Strange,right?I didn't do anything. [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 14:28, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Err...my name used to be Iankelly,I tried to change my sig name but it didn't work. [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 14:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) HELp i cant send stuff in chat is i hit enter i do down and i cant go on chat 17:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Lost twilight energy Got an Account! Hiya! Got an account now! :D How do you make a sig? -Buzzsaw Having Trouble with Sig Hiya! I'm having some trouble with my sig... |[[User:BuzzsawFromLU|BuzzsawFromLU (Talk)}}]] 22:52, May 24, 2012 (UTC) See? Talk Page Music I was wondering, can you add some music to my user page so when a person reads it, the music automatically plays? Thanks. I was wondering if it can be "Good Feeling" by Flo Rida. ~LegoMan25 :Remind me never to go to his talkpage. :P [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 12:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) More Sig Trouble D: Still having sig trouble... See? I dunno what's going on. Maybe it's just my luck :P Do you mind if... I use your wikia.css and your chat.css? ^.^ Michael120 15:38, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Right. Of course, I can see the bugs. :P But I also see great potiential! Amazing job so far! :D Going to delete the Wikia.css now...although I do have one question. Why isn't the chat.css working? Or is it already "trunked"? I thought it was red... Michael120 15:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC) help laker came back jam baned him last night Hey, Shermy, you still active? -BusyCityGuy So...I asked with the perfect timing? :P -BusyCityGuy Here you go Ok, here's written permission to send the checkuser request for those two. ♫ ᵯӕᵴϯᵲⱷƷƼ ♫ >> ♪♫♪♫ Customs :Holy moly, that sig code is absolutely huge... Help please Hello sherman, Do you know how to put playlists onto the youtubemusicplayer? |!¤*'~``~'*¤!|ø\\ ț¤țåȽȽÿȟÿקñ¤§ǭɥȋď <(o-o<) KIRBY LOVES POKEMON!| (talk) 22:36, August 26, 2012 (UTC)totallyhypnosquid Thanks but.. Thank you sherman but it didn't work maybe you can give it a try? http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF84AE3B538E816D1&feature=plcp |!¤*'~``~'*¤!|ø\\ ț¤țåȽȽÿȟÿקñ¤§ǭɥȋď <(o-o<) KIRBY LOVES POKEMON!| (talk) 12:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Totallyhypnosquid LUGUI CSS Code Hey Sherman! I saw this blog post on the community Wiki dealing with CSS and JS for wikis, and I don't know if you have seen it, but it might help you a bit with the LUGUI. w:User blog:DaNASCAT/Update Your CSS and JavaScript To Speed Up Your Wiki It might also help Mythrun in his Wiki CSS/JS updates. Just thought I'd tell you about this. ;) 18:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) H-h-h-h-h-heyyyyyyyy, it's S-s-s-s-s-shermie the w-w-w-w-wormie.... :P And I have NO IDEA why I just did that. :P Roseann Shadowflame (talk) 19:17, September 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S..... Try to steal a chalkboard eraser for me. :P Yes, yes, I suppose so. :P Roseann Shadowflame (talk) 19:27, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Also.... I'd get on right now but I can't. It's a lot of wibbly wobbly time wimey stuff. Chat threw me off and won't let me back on. Catch up with ya later pal! PANGOLIN2 - "Keep calm and build on" (talk) 13:57, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it did break. As I was saying, some commands such as Voice and Devoice (I believe mod and demod also) only work on IRC chat I think -BCG Hey Sherman, yesterday on the chat for some reason I couldn't type lower-case h,c,v and a couple other random letters, I had to use shift or it wouldn't work. Got any idea why? It was only in wiki chat. Were you doing something or was it just a random fluke? Songs... U JUST JELLY U just jelly that you don't have awesome music like I do. And I may be getting my OWN cat soon! EEEEP! I'll give you pictures if I get said cat. :P Roseann Shadowflame (talk) 21:05, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Hollis has approved me to invite you to B.U.I.L.D. if you're interested. You've got experience with skins and UIs, and, well, we need someone to do the GUI images; and possibly help with music, but that's not confirmed. Reply to me on Steam. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 00:36, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Have you seen TATM? :P Becaues you SHOULD! Oh my gosh, Shermy, WHY was it SMILING?!!?!?! Whenever I see it, I go all EEEEEP and crawl under my chair! :P http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mas9n19B241qhdwy7o1_500.jpg AHHHHckksdjaerw.... That was the most depressing and scary thing I've seen in my life. THE ANGELS ARE SO COOOOOOL! Roseann Shadowflame (talk) 14:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) He not leaving! Since this will hopefully go to the top, I let everyone realize SHERMAN IS NOT LEAVING. He is slowly contributing less. If he does (which he won't) he will (hopefully) just leave here, and he'll be around at the LU Stories Wiki. LUGUI Needs Updating ASAP... Hey Sherm. I saw a blog post on the Community Wiki saying that site changes will break CSS code. .WikiHeaderRestyle has been removed and changed back to just .WikiHeader . In my own personal port of your CSS, I've made this change and it works correctly. Since you have a lot of people using your skin, you may want to update it ASAP. I would do it for you, but I can't edit your LUGUI.css page, so you'll have to do it yourself. Just open it in N++, and replace all instances of .WikiHeaderRestyle with .WikiHeader . ;) 21:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Could you plz contact me at themythran@gmail.com there is something I would like to talk to you about Sry that was me --Mythran (talk) 06:00, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Now do you believe me? (I'm telling this to you here because Seaside kinda blocked me there because he thought I said something wrong) I find it weird that the same day that AM44 says he's gone, his "sister" magically appears active as always out of nowhere, insulting you...now think back to the long arguments me, you, and AM had about his "sisters" being suckpuppets. Now, do you believe me? .-. I would make this post much, much longer, but my friend is over. MsDtalk 14:55, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sherman... Could you point me to where all of the MediaWiki pages are for chat-related stuff? I forgot the links... :\ Mvp333 (talk) 20:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC)